


Не наступай на бабочку (Do not step on a butterfly)

by bowtie_lover_303



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angst with a Happy Ending, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, I like Ray Bradbury, M/M, Nemeton loves its children, Sane Peter Hale, Time Travel, but Stiles finds a way to save everyone, but he is too cruel sometimes, but not so sane in the beginning, everyone dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie_lover_303/pseuds/bowtie_lover_303
Summary: Шляпник был прав: время — дерьмо, а бабочка постоянно лезет под ноги.История о том, как Стайлз возвращается в прошлое, чтобы спасти стаю.





	Не наступай на бабочку (Do not step on a butterfly)

Не наступай на бабочку.

Не наступай на бабочку, или в мире, в который ты вернешься, будет другой президент и странные правила орфографии. Наступишь, и бывалый охотник Тревис, не раздумывая, поднимет ружье и превратит твою голову в кровавый бульон.

Не наступай на бабочку, или в новом мире не будет тебя.

Стайлз ненавидел бабочек.

Всей своей израненной измученной душой он ненавидел эту золотистую бабочку, созданную Брэдбери. Он ненавидел самого Брэдбери. Пусть писатель и не был виноват в том, что Стилински осмелился менять реальность, но он символизировал собой путешествия во времени.

Кто-то мог бы сказать, эй, парень, об этом же есть столько книг и фильмов, почему именно Брэдбери? Потому что только он описывал настоящую жизнь. Стайлз должен был давно запомнить, что ничто и никогда не заканчивается хорошо.

Шляпник был прав: время — дерьмо, а бабочка постоянно лезет под ноги.

Когда-то в будущем Стайлз был друидом и советником сильной стаи. Когда-то в другой жизни он успел повзрослеть, обзавестись дьявольски очаровательным супругом и потерять всё, что у него было. В той другой жизни, которой больше не будет.

Там, в том далеком будущем, которое теперь не станет реальностью, всё пошло наперекосяк. Голодное тысячелетнее древо притягивало кровожадных тварей на пустынные земли Бикон Хиллс. Одной стаи ему было мало. Оно хотело себе больше детей, больше сверхъестественных существ. Город кишел кланами тварей и одиночками, которые не хотели подчиняться альфе.

Пока в городе каждый день начинались новые стычки, пока драки медленно и неумолимо перерастали в бойню, пока друид пытался взять всё под контроль, судьба сделала первый выстрел. В сердце.

Питер. Этот бессовестный язвительный подонок. Его драгоценный и самый любимый мужчина начал сходить с ума. Неметон, без ствола и ветвей, срубленный охотниками в ночь пожара, терял силу, граница между мирами слабела.

Грань снова затягивала Хейла. Мертвецы не живут, даже если смогли однажды обмануть смерть. Призраки разрывали его душу, утягивали сознание на ту сторону. Он терял связь с реальностью. Питер смотрел на Стайлза сквозь стекло камеры в Доме Эха и не узнавал. Он ласково щурился, посматривая на незнакомого молодого парня, и скалился. Волк вышел из-под контроля, и Питеру хотелось вгрызться в глотку долговязому мальчишке с пустым обреченным взглядом. Питер даже не заметил одинаковые обручальные кольца на их пальцах. Питер не замечал ничего, кроме своей жажды и постоянного страха, витающего в воздухе пропахшего болью здания.

Второй выстрел в сердце подкосил Стилински окончательно. Скотт, его дорогой друг, погиб в схватке с вампирами. Сила альфы перешла Малии, но стаю это не спасло. В городе начался хаос. Люди умирали один за другим. Отец погиб четвертым. Приехавшие семьи охотников сделали всё только хуже. Вскоре из всей стаи оборотней в живых остались только Итан и Джексон, и только потому, что жили в Лондоне, а Стайлз запретил им приезжать.

А потом, как истинный спец-агент старой закалки, судьба выстрелила снова. Контрольным в голову. Охотники сожгли Дом Эха. Со всеми, кто находился внутри.

Лидия кричала, не переставая, девять часов. Всё то время, пока психиатрическую больницу, обшитую рябиной, не могли потушить. Лидия онемела от крика.

У Стайлза был выбор: выстрелить себе в висок из отцовского табельного оружия или попробовать всё исправить. Парень сделал выбор. Он решил вернуться на двенадцать лет назад. В ту ночь, когда всё началось. В ночь, когда охотники сожгли стаю Хейлов.

Он хорошо помнил эту историю. Ему было десять, когда отец, на тот момент еще помощник шерифа, помогал расследовать дело. Дело закрыли, назвав несчастным случаем, но Стайлз знал, кто совершил поджог.

Переместиться было на удивление легко. Казалось, тысячелетнее древо действительно хочет ему помочь. Парень очнулся в корнях еще не искалеченного живого древа. У него даже получилось сохранить свой облик двадцатидвухлетнего парня, а главное — силы, данные ему Неметом в ненаступившем будущем.

Цель была всего одна — засадить Кейт Арджент вместе с её безумным папашей за решетку до того, как она поднесет спичку к зажигательной смеси.

И ему это удалось. Он стоял на опушке леса и с наслаждением наблюдал, как блондинка кричала «Вы ничего не докажете!», на глазах у полицейских лихорадочно стирая отпечатки пальцев с огнемета.

Больше месяца Стилински кропотливо наводил полицию на след. Анонимные вызовы, ментальное влияние на соучастников будущего преступления, пару заклинаний повышенного чувства вины для информаторов, и все как один пишут чистосердечное.

Взывая к парализованным волкам, сметая взмахом руки сомкнутый круг рябины, спасая не свою стаю, Стайлз чувствовал, как покалывает в кончиках пальцев. Менялось прошлое, менялось будущее, парень исчезал. Чувствуя холод за спиной, Стайлз всматривался в силуэт Питера в окне второго этажа и улыбался.

Теперь стая останется жива. В этом новом мире Питер не пролежит в коме шесть лет, не сойдет с ума и не начнет убивать, едва придя в себя. Этот новый Питер не будет убит своим племянником, не воскреснет из пепла. С его волком всё будет хорошо. Но Стайлза рядом не будет.

Этот Питер долгие годы будет вспоминать незнакомого парня, который спас всех их и остался незамеченным. Того самого парня, который растворился в воздухе, стоило ему только на секунду отвернуться от окна.

***

 

Стайлз не собирался просыпаться. Он вообще не думал, что такое возможно. Очнуться, когда тебя должно было расщепить на атомы.

Но вот он живой и невредимый сидел на своей кровати и с недоумением смотрел на приёмник, переделанный им в свои четырнадцать, чтобы он мог перехватывать полицейские сигналы. Он был уверен, что сейчас приёмник оживет, и сквозь помехи дежурный объявит о найденной в лесу половине тела. Но радиоволны молчали.

В этом мире Лора Хейл была жива.

Однако Неметон не собирался отпускать своего друида. Стайлз помнил всё до последней минуты своей прошлой жизни. Он помнил, как его затягивала пустота. Он пытался ощутить её снова, но мышцы болели от долгого сидения в одной позе, а голос из приёмника жаловался, что сегодня слишком спокойная ночь. Даже стрит-рейсеров не видать. Штрафовать некого, одним словом — скучно.

Стайлзу не было скучно. Ему было больно. Он всех спас, все живы, но есть ли ему место в этом мире? Сможет ли он здесь жить?

Древо перенесло его сознание в тот самый день, когда Стайлз вступил в игру.

Мальчишка сжимал в ладони рацию, поглаживая пальцами прохладные пластмассовые бока. Здесь был его отец. Здесь был стеснительный Скотт с астмой. Здесь была незамечающая его прекрасная Лидия. Здесь Малия всё еще бродила по лесу в шкуре койота. Здесь бьющаяся в приступах эпилепсии Эрика бросала на него печальные взгляды, а вечно перепуганный Айзек прятал под одеждой синяки. Здесь была часть его жизни. Здесь был Питер, живой и здравомыслящий.

Возможность начать всё сначала стоила этой боли!

Так Стайлзу казалось вначале. Пока тем же вечером он не глянул в глаза своего отца. Вот он перед ним, живой и невредимый, в полном неведенье о мире жутких тварей. Но Стайлз видит, как отцу распарывают грудину в уличной драке двух оборотней.

Этого никогда не произойдет, но для Стайлза это уже было!

Он пробует снова (но сквозь смех лучшего друга он слышит булькающий хрип умирающего альфы), и снова (но на рыжие локоны несравненной Лидии оседает пепел), и снова (но в добродушном взгляде Эллисон проскальзывает удивление и скорбь по окончившейся жизни), и снова (но на рубашке Айзека проступают пятна крови).

Что бы Стайлз не делал, он не мог освоиться в новом мире. Улыбаясь живым людям, он задыхался от страха: вокруг себя он видел одних только призраков.

Когда в будущем Стилински умолял Неметон помочь всё изменить, парень уже тогда понимал, что, на самом деле, выбирает между обычным самоубийством и отсроченным общественно-полезным самоубийством. Сейчас он думал только об одном: для него всё должно закончиться там, где началось…

В полночь несостоявшийся друид стоял у Неметона.

***

 

Последние несколько дней Питер постоянно ощущал неясную тревогу. Его внутренний волк лихорадочно метался и скулил, не прекращая. Сам мужчина был измотан, но решительно не понимал, в чем дело. До полнолуния было еще далеко, но волк рвался с цепи, рычал и тащил его в лес.

Контроль летел к чертям, поэтому Питер не особо удивился, обнаружив себя в заповеднике посреди ночи в одних пижамных штанах. Его тянуло дальше, глубже в лес, и Хейл подчинился. Босые ноги ступали по мягкой холодной земле. Где-то недалеко ветер взволнованно шелестел листьями.

Питер оказался в прибежище Неметона. Тысячелетнее древо излучало вековую силу, беспокойно раскинув ветви, а у его подножья бесновался юноша. Старые кеды, протертые джинсы, неряшливая рубашка, а в руках — канистра с бензином. Питер неосознанно сделал шаг вперед и наткнулся на рябиновый барьер. Парень явно знал, что делает.

— Мне здесь не место! — в отчаянье кричал мальчишка. Питер отстраненно подумал, что это школьник. — Я никогда не смогу стать частью этого мира, почему ты не хочешь этого понять?!

Древо безразлично молчало.

— Что тебе еще от меня надо? — не унимался парень. — Я спас их, я спас их всех! Но я помню, как они умирали у меня на руках. Я больше не могу… — прохрипел мальчишка, расцарапывая себе руки о древнюю кору. — Отпусти меня…

На лес опустилась мертвая тишина. Питер слышал только хриплое дыхание незнакомца, испуганное биение его сердца и редкие всхлипы.

— Уничтожь меня, пожалуйста… Сотри меня из этого времени! Сотри меня из мира! Давай! Давай же! — парень все чаще срывался на крик. — Почему ты молчишь? Сотри меня, старое бесполезное бревно! Убеди всех, что меня никогда не существовало. Пусть отец думает, что у него не было детей. Пусть все забудут обо мне. Сделай так, чтобы я исчез! Сотри меня!

Мальчишка упал на колени, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Питер заворожено на него смотрел и не мог пошевелиться. Дерганым движением парень стер слезы и отрешенно прохрипел:

— Не хочешь? — а потом засмеялся так холодно и жутко, что у Хейла мурашки по коже пробежались. — Прости, старый ты пень, но у тебя нет выбора…

Парнишка тяжело поднялся и, пошатываясь, стал обливать тысячелетнее древо бензином по кругу. Воздух быстро наполнялся удушливым запахом. Закончив с Неметоном, мальчишка проложил бензиновую дорожку от дерева к своим ногам и вылил остатки на себя. Питер с ужасом наблюдал, как парень аккуратно выудил из кармана зажигалку и откинул крышку. Огонь осветил его лицо, бледную кожу, усеянную родинками, и пустой обреченный взгляд. Питер узнал его…

— Ты… — прошептал Хейл, но его никто не услышал. Этот парень! Именно этот парень спас его семью, его стаю. Именно этот парень мягко и тепло улыбался, прячась в тени деревьев в день несостоявшегося пожара. Этот парень провожал арестованную Кейт Арджент довольным взглядом. Этого парня Хейл искал целых шесть лет и не мог найти. До сегодняшнего дня.

— У тебя есть выбор, гнилая деревяшка, либо ты уничтожишь меня, либо я сожгу нас обоих, — прохрипел парень, заворожено глядя на пламя в своей руке.

Питер не мог позволить этому произойти! Он бился о рябиновый барьер, рычал, кричал, умолял остановиться, но парень его не слышал. Хейл прилагал адские усилия, чтобы прорваться к парню, но всё было тщетно. Мальчишка глубоко вздохнул, видимо, окончив внутренний диалог.

— Прощай, древо, — обреченно прошептал он, роняя зажигалку себе под ноги. У Питера остановилось сердце. Он будто в замедленной съемке видел, как объятая огнем зажигалка приближалась к бензиновой луже. Вдруг в гулкой тишине леса послышался тихий стук. Зажигалка с хлопком закрылась, упав на слой тонкого льда.

Застыв в ужасе, Питер не сразу заметил, что рябиновый барьер исчез. Он сделал шаг, и еще один, и еще… Мальчишка в страхе пялился себе под ноги: там, где раньше была земля, залитая бензином, теперь был тонкий лед, а под ним — толща воды. Парнишка резко двинулся, но тут же замер, когда по льду пошли мелкие трещины.

— Эй, Лапушка, — тихонько позвал Питер, наконец, обращая на себя внимание. Мальчишка снова дернулся, поднимая голову, и столкнулся с Питером взглядом. В этом взгляде плескался неприкрытый ужас. — Иди сюда, всего шаг, Лапушка, иди сюда, — упрашивал он.

В глазах парня отразилось узнавание. Он приоткрыл дрожащие губы и жалобно спросил:

— Питер?

— Да, я здесь, — шепнул мужчина в ответ, продолжая упрашивать. — Там опасно, иди ко мне.

Мальчишка лихорадочно дернул рукой, пытаясь дотянуться до Хейла.

— Питер, это, правда, ты? — всхлипнул парень, с надеждой вглядываясь в чужое лицо.

— Да, Лапушка, это, правда, я, — ответил Питер, подходя ближе. — Иди ко мне, парень.

Вдруг надежда в глазах мальчишки погасла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Он отдернул руку и обреченно прошептал:

— Ты не настоящий…

Послышался громкий треск, Питер дернулся вперед, но мальчишка уже ушел под воду. Хейл бросился следом, но под его руками оказалась сухая земля. Ни бензина, ни упавшей зажигалки, ни мальчишки. Ничего.

***

 

Этим утром Питер проснулся в холодном поту. Сон не шел ему из головы. Руки дрожали, но волк почему-то был спокоен. Весь день Питер был не в себе. В душе поселилась неведомая тоска. Хейл по себе знал, избавиться от тоски невозможно, но приглушить её может только виски с аконитом.

Вечером, подходя к кассе с несколькими бутылками спиртного, Питер вдруг услышал знакомый голос, но он никак не мог вспомнить его владельца. Обернувшись, он пробежался взглядом по торговому залу, выхватывая среди общей массы людей двух парнишек.

— Нет, Скотти, дерево было действительно огромным! Высоченным, как целая многоэтажка, говорю тебе! — возбужденно выкрикивал смутно знакомый парень своему другу на ухо, совершенно не заботясь о других покупателях. — Но, блин, провалиться под лед в лесу, где даже нет озера, это обидно! Я понимаю, что это был мой очень странный сон, все мои сны откровенно странные! Эх, и почему я не разрешил себя спасти тому горячему мужику? Дурак я!

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — воскликнул его друг, видимо Скотт. — Какой еще горячий мужик?

— В пижаме, — невозмутимо ответил парень, а потом расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. — Он называл меня Лапушкой. Говорю тебе, если бы я не утонул, то точно умер бы от смущения!

Парни, болтая, пронеслись мимо Питера. Мужчина проследил за ними взглядом и довольно улыбнулся. Вот, значит, как. Горячий? У него появилась срочная потребность доказать этой Лапушке, что он не просто горячий, он обжигающий!

Неметон всегда исполняет желания своих друидов, пусть и не всегда так, как они ожидали. Золотистая бабочка оказалась на редкость живучей…


End file.
